¿amor?
by NaraSayuri
Summary: un konohamaru celoso, un kiba confundido y una hanabi herida...  Tenshiko va por ti    feliz cumple años-atrasado-!


_Esta historia va dedicada para "tenshiko", una gran escritora y amiga, ella es una de las dos partes importantes en el sobrenombre de "kute", chica se que te gusto y que tu aun lo podrías mejorar mucho mas, va para ti espero te guste y pues es un pequeño detalle aun después de casi un mes que a pasado tu cumple años, ojala y todos tus sueños se cumplan._

_Siempre puedes contar con migo (: te quiero nena._

Recuerden los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

-"konohamaru, cuida a hanabi, que no le pase nada"-grite aun en esa emboscada tenia que dar ordenes, claro siendo el que estaba al mando.

-"si, kiba"-respondió ese que era el nieto del hokage.

No se por que no lleve a akamaru con migo siendo el mi refuerzo teniendo a mi lado solo a dos "pequeños" no tan pequeños sin experiencia en misiones de rango C, claro uno de ellos tenia que ser el nieto del hokage, no era tan malo a pesar de todo, y mi otro acompañante nunca pensé que fuese ella, aquella chica de pelo azul y ojos del color de la luna, si la hermana de hinata, hanabi, ¿Por qué termine en esta misión con ellos dos y aun peor sin akamaru? Una explicación, amnesia y debilidad, no se por que accedí, claro si no fuese por que casi me clavan un kunai en el pecho, pero aun con ese o sin ese kunai debí traer a akamaru, ¡tonto! Sin akamaru no hago ninguna misión, ¿por que no lo dije antes?, ah que mas, ya estoy aquí terminando esta misión, no debo pensar mas para mi, solo concentrarme.

-"¡kiba!"-grito konohamaru-"hanabi esta lastimada"- me volvió a gritar, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era, Uno: irnos sin pelear mas, Dos: seguir peleando y que hanabi se las arreglase sola, aunque no pudiera dejarla, o Tres: ¿o tres?

-"¡vámonos!"-avise a konohamaru, no había de otra, si no tendría que cuidar que no lastimaran mas a hanabi y tratar de seguir con la batalla aun sin el bakugan.

-"no, kiba, sigan que yo no importo"-me decía hanabi cuando la tomaba en mis brazos, nunca pensé que akamaru soportara llevarme a mi y a dos chicos mas de este peso sobre su lomo.

-"no"-dije serio, al fin soy el que da las ordenes en la misión, y ahora solo constaba llegar a salvo, llegamos ya muy alejados a un bosque –"konohamaru"-dije y este volteo-"trae agua del río".

-"si, iré en seguida"-comentaba al mismo tiempo que se iba.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"-dije algo tosco.

-"si, pudimos haber seguido con la batalla"-dijo en forma de ¿regaño? Pero que decía esa chica, le salve la vida, tal vez.

-"no"-dije serio.

-"si, dime ¿Por qué preferiste retirarnos?"-pregunto algo mas calmada.

-"por que no podía dejarte ahí, tendría que haber cuidado que no te hicieran daño y seguir la batalla junto a konohamaru, y sin akamaru todo se me complica"-explique.

-"ah, si eso, yo pensé que podías hacer las cosas solo, sin akamaru"-dijo ella, algo que me molesto demasiado.

-"si puedo, pero me es mas difícil"-dije cortante.

-"con akamaru todo se hubiese complicado"-empezaba a discutir.

-"no, akamaru y yo sabemos dar una buena batalla, y pudimos haberlo logrado si no fuese por que te lesionaste"-subí mi voz, estaba más que arto ya en ese momento.

-"pues sabes, no debiste aceptar esta misión"-grito enfierecida, ella si daba miedo enfierecida.

-"¡la acepte por que hinata me lo pidió!"-no, había dicho aquello que prometí no decir, no había vuelta atrás.

-"¡¿Qué?"-grito aun mas enojada.

-"ella solo te quiere proteger, y sabia que si ella decidía venir en la misión tu no aceptarías, y necesitabas esta misión para subir tu rango"-explique tratando de calmarnos a ambos, cosa que resulto, ella se dejo examinar la herida, no era muy profunda pero si seguíamos podía haberse infectado.

-"hanabi ¿ya estas bien?"-pregunto konohamaru al llegar con el agua.

-"si, konohamaru, gracias"-respondió con una voz tan calmada y baja, se parecía tanto a hinata.

-"si quieres algo, aquí estoy"-dijo el chico con un sonrojo, esa escena me recordaba a hinata, también ella se lesionaba y yo era quien la cuidaba, me pregunto si yo también fui tan obvio para entonces.

-"si"-respondió ella algo alejada de sentimientos.

-"bien, konohamaru ayúdame"-dije cortando su conversación, vi que hanabi no tenia ánimos de seguir charlando aun con su "mejor amigo".

-"eh, si voy"- le susurro algo a hanabi algo que le hizo reír y llego a mi lado.

-"busquemos como hacer un refugio, nos quedaremos esta noche, tomaremos nuestro rumbo nuevamente mañana a primera hora"-dije en tono neutro.

-"si"-dijo el chico, no tardamos mucho en encontrar un lugar, cerca de un riachuelo un lugar muy hermoso con flores y plantas a su alrededor-"esto le gustara a hanabi"-susurro konohamaru, no le quise dar importancia.

-"vallamos por hanabi, ay que instalarnos y descansar"-dije y empezamos la marcha de regreso, al llegar note que hanabi dormía-"esta dormida"-dije.

-"demonios, tendré que esperar"-susurro a lo mas bajo mi acompañante, claro que con mi odio lo escuche, no le tome importancia "cosas de ellos" me dije.

-"toma las cosas, yo llevare a hanabi"-ordene.

-"yo la llevo, lleva tu las cosas"-reprocho aquel niño.

-"te tardaras demasiado y no hay tiempo, además no hay que moverla tanto"-dije para dejar ya el tema.

-"ah, esta bien"-se rindió aquel "pequeño".

Llegamos, nuevamente, al lugar de descanso, acomode a hanabi en el suelo y con mi chaqueta la cubrí para el frío, konohamaru intentaba hacer lo mismo pero el era mas sensible al viento que corría.

-"no hace falta, ella es fuerte"-dije tomando la chaqueta de konohamaru del cuerpo de hanabi-"toma, pasaras frío si no la ocupas".

-"y tu ¿Qué? ¿No lo pasaras?"-dijo retándome.

-"no"-solo sonreí de lado y me recosté en el pasto, talvez si pasaría frío, pero no tanto como el sin embargo no pensaba dejarme ganar.

No podía dormir, no sin tener a akamaru a mi lado, con el me siento mas tranquilo por cual quier cosa el me alerta, pero claro hanabi tenia que ser alérgica o algo a si, vamos kiba, recuerda que aceptaste la misión por que hinata te lo pidió, eres débil.

Termine por caminar al río, no quedaba muy lejos, al pasar por donde hanabi dormía no la vi., pero estaba mas cansado que le reste importancia, "tubo necesidades" me dije, konohamaru dormía mas que placidamente parecía que estuviera mas cansado que nunca, solo fue una batalla, no soporta mucho.

Camine mas hasta llegar al pie del río, lave mi cara, talvez eso era tenia calor, aunque con un viento como el que había no se por que lo tendría.

-"ah"-escuche un pequeño lamento, me gire y vi a hanabi en el pasto.

-"¿estas bien?"-pregunte al momento en que me acercaba.

-"si"-respondió tan seca como pudo.

-"ven, te ayudare"-trate de ayudarla a pararse.

-"no, gracias"-dijo al momento de zafarse, resbalo y para no dejarla caer la tome de la cintura, ella perdió aun mas el equilibrio y caímos al pie de un árbol cercano. Me encontraba algo confundido, no me sentía completamente a gusto sin embargo no me sentía incomodo, no podía descifrar el gesto de hanabi ya que al caer callo en mi pecho, veo su sonrojo esta mas roja que un tomate, era lo mismo que me había pasado con hinata.

-"¿estas bien?"-pregunte para evitar una guerra de palabras.

-"eh…etto….si"-ah, tan parecida a hinata.

-"¿puedes?"-dije con un gesto.

-"no, no puedo moverme tu pie me presiona el que tengo lastimado"-dijo, era cierto, mi pie aprisionaba el suyo al igual que mis brazos a su cintura.

-"OH, lo siento"-me moví, pero en cada movimiento que daba ella se sonrojaba aun más.

-"…"-solo dejo escapar un quejido, al parecer le dolía la herida.

-"¿te duele?"- pregunte inocentemente.

-"no, si, no mucho"- trato de ser fuerte pero no pudo mas.

Al final pudimos zafarnos, pero no evitamos que se sonrojase como un tomate, hanabi estaba tan cansada que solo saco su pie y se acomodo en el lugar donde estaba, no quise dejarla y menos sin nada que la cubriera, era una noche algo fría. Fui por la chaqueta que le había dado, konohamaru aun dormía así que regrese a donde hanabi estaba y vi que se había hecho un ovillo, aun con el dolor en su cara; le puse la chaqueta por encima y pareció relajarse un poco. No pude evitarlo me recosté cerca de ella, hanabi en un movimiento me atrapo en un abrazo del que no me pude quitar, no se en que momento me quede dormido solo se que cuando desperté había que "hablar".

-"¡¿Qué rayos?"-gritaba konohamaru al verme con hanabi durmiendo a mi lado.

-"konohamaru cállate"-dije tranquilo, vi a mi lado y hanabi estaba aun abrazándome y muy junto a mí, parecía no escuchar nada.

-"no, deja a hanabi ahora"-dijo el en forma de ¿orden? Ja claro.

-"tu no me ordenas"-rete.

-"si claro, pero si es que yo fuese el que tuviera a hinata en mis brazos tu si me puedes dar ordenes ¿no?"-empezó, eso era un ataque de celos pero el quería a hinata o a ¿hanabi?

-"deja de decir tonterías quieres"-dije tratando de pararme sin mover a hanabi.

-"si, tonterías para ti pero no para mi"-dijo algo enojado, cosa que no le tome importancia.

-"mira konohamaru, si tienes algo que decirle a hanabi díselo no me digas esas tonterías a mi, ahora lo único que me interesa es volver a konoha a salvo"-dije muy serio.

-"Ki…ba"-susurraba hanabi, parecía despertar.

-"hanabi"-dijo konohamaru al verla moverse.

-"¿konohamaru?"-parecía que su presencia no le hacia gracia.

-"si, soy yo"-dijo el acercándose, yo decidí moverme y cambiar ya para iniciar temprano el regreso.

Después de un pequeño refrigerio, las fuerzas de hanabi no estaban del todo bien, ¿de cuando acá me preocupo por ella? A si, hinata me pidió que la cuidara, en fin, después de ese refrigerio tomamos las cosas y empezamos con el regreso a konoha.

Un par de días después, llegamos a las puertas de konoha.

-"hanabi"-hable, ella volteo a verme y también konohamaru casi matándome con su mirada-"ve a que revisen esa herida, lo menos que quiero es que se infecte".

-"si"-dijo, y al ver su rostro vi que se sonrojo.

-"yo te acompaño, hanabi"-dijo konohamaru antes que diera un paso.

-"no te preocupes konohamaru, ve con tsunade, hay que entregar el reporte de la misión"-dijo y konohamaru solo asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y salio en camino.

-"kiba"-dijo hanabi, yo voltee por instinto, lo que mas quería era ver a akamaru.

-"dime"-dije lo mas calmado.

-"se que quieres ver a akamaru después de tanto, pero…yo"-se sonrojo al decir cada palabra.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-me acerque a ella, se sonrojo mas.

-"yo…perdón"-dijo viendo a la tierra-"se que hiciste todo para protegerme y yo no te hice el trabajo fácil"-dijo casi en un susurro.

-"ah, eso, lo hice por que me lo pidió hinata, y perdona tu también, creo que subí mucho mi temperamento"- dije, al parecer algo no le agrado, bajo aun mas su mirada.

-"si, bueno gracias"-dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces, acorto la distancia que guarda hacia ella, como pudo, llego a mis labios, dejo un suave y tímido beso, no sabia que hacer-"nos vemos"-susurro al separarse y dio media vuelta…


End file.
